As background art of the present technical field, there is known JP-1994-45527-A (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 describes a semiconductor device configured such that a p-type bent resistance element is formed outside of a p-type diffusion region formed on an n-type epitaxial layer, an n-type bent resistance element is formed on the p-type diffusion region, and the p-type bent resistance element and the n-type bent resistance element are connected by an aluminum interconnection.